


Adam (Unknown, But Forgotten)

by merryghoul



Series: Tosh [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: torchwood_fest, F/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam put a false memory of a trip to Paris in Tosh's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam (Unknown, But Forgotten)

**Author's Note:**

> torchwood_fest: vacation

In the alternate reality Adam created to survive in, Tosh and Adam took a vacation. Torchwood Three employees aren't normally allowed vacations. The Tosh of this alternate reality, however, had confidence.

After the eradication of Weevils living in a city sewer, Tosh went to Jack's office.

"Adam and I would like to take a vacation to Paris," Tosh said.

"You can't have it."

Tosh sighed. "It's about that contract we made when you visited me in prison, isn't it?"

"Five years, Tosh. Then you can leave Cardiff."

"That was before you told me about Ben. And that was before Suzie's death. You didn't tell me this job was nearly fatal."

"You knew about the risks of the job when you signed on."

"You give Gwen breaks. Why is she special? Is it about Rhys? What makes Adam different from Rhys?"

"Adam and you work here. Rhys does not."

"You really don't have any good excuses for not letting me go on vacation for a few days, do you, Jack?"

Jack paused.

"Other than you'd be down two people. If something happens while Adam and I are on vacation, I'm sure Gwen, Owen, Ianto and you have it covered. It's only a week, Jack."

Jack cleared his throat. "You're right. You write your own reports to UNIT about your stay here. They won't know about you going on vacation with Adam. Okay, Tosh, you can have your vacation to Paris. When are you leaving?"

"Adam bought me plane tickets from Cardiff to London for tomorrow, so I guess we'll be on a plane bound for Paris sometime tomorrow."

"Okay. Your vacation starts effective tomorrow. But for only one week, okay?"

"Yes, Jack."

"And send me back a postcard. Or some pastries. Or something!"

"I will, Jack."

 

The next day (in this alternate reality) Tosh packed her bags. Adam was waiting for her at her front door. Tosh put her luggage in the trunk and kissed Adam. From Tosh's house, the two drove to Cardiff Airport. By the end of the day the two were in Paris.

With Adam, Tosh saw a city she would never visit personally in her real lifetime. They went sightseeing in museums. They took the elevator up to the top of the Eiffel Tower and viewed the city, hand in hand. Their evenings were spent in some of Paris' finest bistros and restaurants. And Tosh even mailed Jack a box of macarons.

 

Tosh didn't want to forget this false memory Adam created. She knew that it was the only time she would get a vacation from Torchwood, and she wasn't sure if she would even be alive by the time the agreement between UNIT, Jack and her expired.

Tosh focused on the first day in her empty flat, a memory that actually existed. It was a painful memory—no one welcomed her to the flat—but it was a true memory. No matter how wonderful her false memories were with Adam, she needed to forget them to save the rest of Torchwood.

Tosh was back in her empty flat in her mind when she took the Retcon pill.

She went to sleep, and he was gone.


End file.
